


Nightmare

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Nightmare

Harry shakily walked down the hallway that led to Niall's hotelroom. He had his blanked wrapped tightly around himself. It was in the middle of the night, maybe 4 AM. Harry wasn't really sure. He had woken up because of a horrible nightmare. 

While he walked, his head darted from right to left. His hands shook and he pulled the blanket tighter around his body, thinking that it would protect him against whatever that was scaring him. He wasn't even sure himself. He finally reached Niall's room and knocked softly. 

Of course nobody answered. Niall was probably asleep and Harry actually didn't want to wake him. But he was too afraid to walk back to his own room where he had woken up drenched in sweat. He knocked again a little louder and waited impatiently. He felt unsafe and every little sound made him jump. But still, Harry heard no sound from the other sound of the room. 

Harry stood there for a while. He contemplated whether he should just go back to bed and stop being so childish or knock a little louder again. He was about to go back when the light in the hallway flickered. It went on and off a few times before it completely became dark. Harry's heart started to race and tears started to form in his eyes. He banged loudly on Niall's door and a few broken sobs escaped from his mouth. Soon after, a sleepy Niall opened the door. Without hesitating, Harry crushed Niall in a hug and wrapped his arms around Niall while still holding his blanket.  

''Hey, hey, Harry, what's wrong,'' Niall said, concern clear in his voice.  

Harry let his tears stream down his face and let them drop on Niall's t-shirt. He was unable to speak, he was just so scared and he couldn't make himself stop shaking. Niall held onto Harry while he kicked the door closed with is foot and guided them to the bed. Niall let himself fall on the bed with Harry on top of him. He didn't bother to grab his blanket since Harry had them both wrapped up in his own blanket. 

Niall continued to stroke Harry's hair and tried to calm him by whispering things in his ear like; 'It'll be okay' and 'I'm here, now'. And after a few minutes, Harry's sobs became occasional sniffles, and the shaking stopped. 

''Are you ready to tell me what happened now?'' Niall asked carefully. 

''I-I had this horrible nightmare and I woke up and I was just so scared, but I can't even remember what the nightmare was about. So I was walking to your hotelroom when the light suddenly went out and it was completely dark and I just... I-I'm sorry,'' Harry felt embarresed now. He felt like a little kid. 

''You don't have to apologize. It's okay, you can sleep here,'' Niall stroked Harry's hair and he felt actually quite fond that Harry came to _him_. 

Harry tucked his face in the crook of Niall's neck and twined their legs. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and held him close. He kissed Harry's temple and whispered a 'goodnight'. Harry kissed Niall's neck in return and shuffled a bit closer.  

''Goodnight,'' he mumbled before falling asleep. 


End file.
